La mort n'arrête pas l'amour
by pruchou
Summary: La mort a décidée que la vie de SungGyu, le leader d' Infinite, arrivait à son terme. Seulement voila... tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le prévoit...


Ma première fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

En espérant avoir des retours, positifs comme négatifs !

_~ Prologue ~_

Le jour se lève doucement sur le monde des ténèbres, terrifiant monde de néant, de feu et de nuit, terrifiant monde où vivent et règnent en maitre les shinigamis, terribles dieux de la mort, faucheurs de vie. Au plus profond de ce monde sombre se trouvent de nombreux bureaux chacun uniquement séparés les uns des autres par l'obscurité la plus totale, et dans l'un d'eux, une de ces anges de la mort attend. Elle attend patiemment la venue d'un messager, porteur d'une mission. Revenue de son dernier travail, elle n'attend qu'une chose : repartir à la recherche de la prochaine âme à faucher. Enfin dans une explosion de poussière et de souffre le messager tant attendu apparaît. La jeune shinigami se lève d'un bond, trépignant d'impatience à l'idée de connaitre l'identité de la prochaine personne à qui elle donnera la mort. Le coursier soulève un pan de sa longue cape noire et en sort un parchemin, qu'il tend à la déesse. Elle s'en empare hâtivement, appose la main sur le sceau le retenant clos, provoquant sa destruction dans une grande lumière rouge maléfique. Alors le manuscrit, flottant dans les airs au niveau du visage de l'ange, se déplie doucement faisant apparaitre le visage d'un jeune humain. Un sourire mauvais et dangereux éclot alors sur le visage de la jeune fille. Tandis que le messager disparait, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité, la shinigami referme sa main sur une longue faux tranchante et abimée digne _des plus grands films d'épouvante_. Enfin, elle attrape sa capuche, la rabat profondément sur son visage et étend dans son dos d'immense ailes, noires comme la nuit. Un bruissement d'ailes retentit, une bourrasque de vent balaie les lieux, et seul reste, dans ces sombres bureaux, un parchemin marqué d'une promesse de mort.

La faucheuse est partie en chasse. La mort arrive.

_~ Au même moment, dans notre monde ~_

A bout de souffle, SungGyu respirait avec force, sa main crispée sur son micro, il ferma les yeux savourant avec les autres membres d'Infinite cet instant où le chant se termine pour laisser la place aux applaudissements, aux encouragements, aux cris et aux mots d'amours. Ce moment où la fatigue accumulée tout le long du concert disparaît comme par enchantement, remplacée par un puissant sentiment de satisfaction, de fierté et surtout de gratitude. De gratitude pour tous ces gens qui se sont déplacés pour les voir eux. Et lui aussi. Pour ces gens qui les soutiennent. Pour ces gens qui leurs donnent tant d'amour. Pour ces gens qui lui donnent force et courage. Pour les fans.

Epuisé mais heureux, les Infinite quittèrent lentement la scène, à contre cœur, comme s'ils voulaient se tenir pour toujours devant leurs fans. Tous se retrouvèrent dans la loge attribuée au groupe et, devant le regard déconcerté du leader certains membres surexcités lancèrent un projet de sortie en ville parlant d'une tournée des restaurants de jajangmyeon. DongWoo et SungJong, écrasés par la fatigue, s'excusèrent, annonçant qu'ils rentreraient plutôt au dortoir prendre un repos bien mérité. Le leader également éreinté leur promit de les rejoindre très rapidement et souhaita une bonne soirée au reste du groupe, composé de membre du staff et des quelques membres d'Infinite pour qui la nourriture vaut bien toute la fatigue du monde. Tout ce petit monde disparut rapidement dans des éclats de rire et des démonstrations de joie bruyante. La porte se referma et SungGyu se retrouva seul. Enfin. S'enfonçant profondément dans un confortable fauteuil, il ferma les yeux, savourant le silence et la quiétude.

Jamais il n'avait été aussi vulnérable qu'en cet instant. C'était le moment qu'attendait Thaïs pour apparaître dans son dos. Menaçante dans son uniforme de shinigami, elle leva sa faux, prête à trancher la vie de sa victime. Impatiente de ramener l'âme de son « client », preuve de la réussite de sa mission et de ses qualifications, elle inspecta rapidement le visage de l'homme qui se trouvait dos à elle : des yeux bridés rehaussé d'eyeliner lui donnant un regard magnifique, assez grand pour un asiatique, une peau parfaite et des cheveux rouges légèrement décoiffés où perlait quelques gouttes de sueur, preuves des efforts fait sur scène. Il correspondait parfaitement à la description de sa victime. Elle ne put s'empêcher de noter qu'il était vraiment bel homme, extrêmement séduisant, l'air très doux aussi…

Mais rien n'arrête une shinigami décidée. Satisfaite d'avoir trouvé la bonne personne, un sourire sadique apparut sur ses lèvres et une lueur d'excitation dans ses yeux. Alors, elle abattit sa lame.

Rien n'arrête une shinigami décidée, ni la pitié, ni la compassion, ni la beauté. Pourtant… la faux s'arrêta à quelque millimètre de la gorge du jeune homme. Inconscient du danger, se croyant seul, au moment où elle avait décidée de mettre à exécution sa sentence, il avait commencé à chanter. Alors, pour Thaïs, le monde s'était arrêté, cette voix à la fois si douce et si puissante avait touché son cœur de ténèbres. Pour la première fois de son existence elle éprouva des sentiments. Lorsque la voix de SungGyu avait retentit dans la pièce la seule pensée construite qui avait traversé son esprit était : « Je ne veux pas qu'il cesse. » Cette seule pensée avait suffi à arrêter sa lame.

Faillir à son devoir et à la raison même de son existence. Ou faire disparaitre la seule chose du monde des humains qui aie jamais éveillé son intérêt.

SungGyu continuait à chanter, ignorant que sa vie, en cet instant, ne tenait qu'à un fil. Les secondes passaient, Thaïs, ensorcelée par le chant, ne cessait d'hésiter. De prendre une décision puis une autre. Elle rapprochait la lame du coup du jeune chanteur puis la retirait immédiatement avant de se raviser et de frôler à nouveau son cou. Finalement la chanson s'arrêta, l'esprit enfin libre, elle put prendre sa décision. Le chant était fini. Mais pas la fascination de l'ange. Le silence la fit prendre conscience d'une chose essentielle. « Je veux l'entendre à nouveau, qu'il chante à jamais ». Consciente de la gravité de son acte vis-à-vis de sa race elle fit disparaître ses ailes ainsi que sa faux, qui s'envolèrent, se désintégrant en un amas de plumes noires qui voltigèrent vers la fenêtre avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

C'est ce moment que choisi SungGyu pour ouvrir les yeux. Regardant droit dans le miroir devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en apercevant la jeune fille juste derrière lui. Des yeux gris, gris comme les nuages remplis de pluie, à l'aube d'un orage. Une longue cape noire, drapant tout son corps. Et une grande capuche d'où dépassaient des cheveux aux racines bleues se dégradant vers le rose le long de son immense chevelure. Ses yeux sombres tournés vers la fenêtre témoignaient d'une grande culpabilité dont il ignorait la raison. Elle renvoyait une image surréaliste et dangereuse. Elle était belle. Menaçante, mais belle.

Il sursauta quand le visage de la jeune fille se tourna rapidement vers lui.

« Tu me vois je suppose… ? » dit-elle en soupirant

« hein ?» put seulement articuler SungGyu déconcerté avant de se reprendre : « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Evidemment ! Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Les fans ne sont pas autorisés à venir jusque dans la loge ! Je vais devoir te demander de partir… »

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible… »

« SI tu ne sors pas de toi-même je serais obligé de faire appel à la sécurité et franchement… je n'en ai pas particulièrement envie… mieux vaut, pour toi comme pour moi, que tu t'en ailles bien gentiment. »

« La sécurité ? » dit-elle avec un sourire malin, « j'aimerais bien voir ça… »

Sur ces mots la porte s'ouvrit rapidement et WooHyun entra avec énergie :

« SungGyu ! J'ai oublié une veste ici il me semble. Ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Tu l'as laissé dans le van. Tu tombes bien ! Tu veux bien m'aider à faire sortir cette fan ? je ne sais pas comment elle est entrée mais… »

« Quelle fan ? » le coupa WooHyun, perplexe.

« Ben… Elle ! » répondit-il agacé en indiquant l'endroit où se trouvait Thaïs.

« Mais… SungGyu… il n'y a personne… »

«Ça ne sert à rien. Il ne me voit pas. » Elle avait parlé en même temps que WooHyun qui se comportait comme si elle n'existait pas.

« Ecoute moi juste et ne dis rien si tu ne veux pas passer pour un fou. » elle parlait d'un ton monocorde, l'air las… « Renvoie-le. »

Perplexe, il se fit la réflexion qu'il était décidément de plus en plus fatigué aujourd'hui et obtempéra :

« Désolé WooHyun… je suis épuisé… Je vais rentrer je pense. »

Ce dernier un peu inquiet de l'état de son leader lui souhaita un bon repos et repartit. SungGyu se tourna vers Thaïs.

« Je suis une shinigami, une déesse de le mort et je suis ici… pour te tuer. »

Il la croyait parfaitement. C'était peut être fou mais tout en elle dégageait quelque chose d'inhumain et de dangereux.

Devant l'air effrayé du jeune homme elle ajouta rapidement :

« Mais je ne le ferai pas ! … Mort pour surmenage… c'est ce qui aurait dû arriver. Mais si je te tue je perdrais quelque chose de précieux. Ta voix… m'intrigue… enfin… dire qu'elle me fascine est plus exact. Je veux l'entendre encore et encore. Pour cette raison, je te laisse un sursis. Chante…. Et vis. Arrête et… je te tue. Qu'est-ce que tu choisis ?»

« Ch… chanter bien sûr ! répondit-il rapidement, effrayé « Je vais chanter ! De toute façon… j'adore ça… mais… je dois chanter tout le temps sans interruption ? »

« Non. J'ai conscience des besoins vitaux des humains. Ce que je veux c'est juste que tu le fasses aussi souvent que possible pour que ce don ne disparaisse pas. C'est tout ! » Elle hésita un instant et rajouta : « Mais tu dois prendre autre chose en compte dans ton choix de vie ou de mort… »

« Quoi ? »

Thaïs posa la main sur son propre cœur et l'extrémité d'une chaîne apparut, sortant de sa poitrine. Au même moment sa sœur jumelle se fit voir sur le cœur de SungGyu.

« Tu es ma victime. Nous sommes liés. Je dois te tuer. Tant que ce ne sera pas fait cette chaîne ne disparaitra jamais. Je ne peux ni partir ni m'éloigner de toi. Et l'inverse est vrai aussi. »

« Nous sommes enchainés ? « demanda SungGyu, catastrophé « Pourquoi enchainer les shinigamis è leurs victimes… vous n'avez…aucune liberté ? »

« Tu te trompes » dit-elle avec un sourire cruel « c'est vous qui n'avez aucune liberté ! Grace à cette chaîne vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir. Vous êtes obligé de regarder la mort venir à vous sans trouver aucune échappatoire. Tu noteras d'ailleurs que c'est la raison qui fait que tu es le seul à me voir… »

Le jeune homme la regardait, effrayé, se demandant s'il serait capable de vivre tous les jours de sa vie avec un monstre comme elle à ses côtés.

« Je… choisis quand même de vivre ! Même avec… toi. Je vais te montrer ! Que je chanterai toujours ! »

A ces mots le visage de Thaïs s'éclaira, s'illuminant d'un magnifique sourire. Ni cruel, ni dangereux. Juste un sourire, témoin du bonheur.

En cet instant, SungGyu songea qu'elle n'était pas si inhumaine…

Ainsi, pour Thaïs, une nouvelle vie commença. SungGyu courait partout seul ou avec le groupe, à des concerts ou des photoshoots. Il se rendait dans des émissions ou s'exerçait avec ardeur à la danse ou au chant dans les salles d'entraînement. Et partout, elle le suivait, l'accompagnait et l'observait. Ils s'accommodèrent l'un de l'autre très rapidement. A sa grande surprise, SungGyu trouva en Thaïs une confidente. Et de façon étonnante, allant à l'encontre de toute ses craintes, elle se trouva être une personne compréhensible, généreuse, aidante. En vérité, c'était SungGyu qui avait réveillé de telles qualités en elle. Qualités, sentiments, réflexion, tout cela étaient des choses superflues dont elle ne s'était jamais embarrassée auparavant. Pourtant aujourd'hui, ces choses faisaient partie d'elle, la rendant plus humaine.

Mais la peur à l'égard de ce monstre à apparence humaine régnait malgré tous dans le cœur de SungGyu. Et si au fond ces semblants de sentiments qu'elle lui montrait n'étaient qu'une comédie ? Une grande comédie destinée à gagner sa confiance… Elle n'avait pas besoin de manger, pas besoin de dormir. C'était un monstre. Un monstre à apparence humain. Et la nuit lorsque SungGyu s'allongeait dans son lit, épuisé, il passait de longues heures éveillé, effrayé à l'idée de s'endormir alors qu'elle était là, dans cette chambre, bien réveillé.

Pourtant, elle parvint à le faire changer d'avis. Bien qu'elle ignorait tout de son tourment. Totalement inconsciemment, elle lui montra qu'elle avait en elle bien plus d'humanité qu'il ne pouvait croire.

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait. Les membres étaient tous dans le van, en direction du lieu de leur photoshoot du jour. C'était un véritable déluge, les gouttes frappées avec force le pare-brise du véhicule et le vent secouait le van. Les membres, sereins, bien à l'abri et au sec, profitaient de la pause que leur offrait chaque voyage entre deux fatiguant travail de promotion. Seul l'un d'entre eux s'inquiétait du temps. SungGyu ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour Thaïs qui, par obligation, comme à chaque trajet était obligée de s'installer sur le toit du van le temps du déplacement. Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur la route, son inquiétude pour l'ange s'envola et se reporta sur quelque chose de bien plus dramatique. Sur la route, à quelques mètres du van qui fonçait droit devant lui, un enfant, affrontait le torrent de pluie, armé d'un parapluie jaune. Il s'avançait sur le passage piéton en courant, oubliant la prudence, désireux de regagner un abri. Le manager ne le vit qu'au dernier moment. Il enfonça son pied sur le frein. Le van perdit de la vitesse rapidement… mais pas assez. Le véhicule percuterai l'enfant. Le gamin à la vue du van se fixa et tourna vers eux un regard écarquillé par la peur.

Puis, le choc eu lieu.

Mais ce ne fut pas celui auquel chacun s'attendait.

Le van ne percuta jamais l'enfant. Au lieu de lui rentrer dedans et de l'envoyer voler, le véhicule stoppa net. Lorsque SungGyu releva la tête il put découvrir une scène surprenante. Thaïs se tenait là, entre la voiture et l'enfant. Elle serrait le jeune garçon dans ses bras, ses grandes ailes noires déployées dans son dos enveloppant l'enfant et elle-même. Une de ses ailes, contre laquelle le van s'était enfoncé, saignait, ses plumes se colorant d'un rouge écarlate. Le bout de son aile pendait, presque arraché. Elle se releva lentement et lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, SungGyu put apercevoir son visage. Elle avait le teint pâle et les traits tirés, témoignant de la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle agita son aile ensanglantée et s'envola, disparaissant de la vue de SungGyu.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, elle disparut.

Il la retrouva le soir même.

Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre une fois rentré au dortoir, il l'a trouva là, assise sur le sol en tailleur, les yeux fermés.

« Thaïs ! » s'écria-t-il en refermant hâtivement la porte, « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Oui… » répondit elle avec un sourire faible.

« Ou étais-tu tout aujourd'hui ?

Je me reposais… mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'étais jamais loin », rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien…»

«Mais non ne t'inquiètes p… »

Elle s'écroula avant même d'avoir pu finir sa phrase.

Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol et l'allongea sur son propre lit.

Le lendemain elle ne réveilla pas. Prétendant se sentir mal devant le groupe, SungGyu resta au dortoir, veillant sur elle. Cela dura deux jours. Puis, elle s'éveilla. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Pourtant, quelque chose avait bien changé. Dans le cœur de SungGyu, la peur s'était envolée. Deux jours durant, alors qu'il s'occupait d'elle, il avait réfléchi sur une chose. Elle avait risqué sa vie pour sauver celle d'un humain. Pour qui elle n'avait aucune sympathie. Un être humain qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Il avait réfléchi et avait pris conscience d'une chose, une chose importante. Elle n'était plus la même.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils tombèrent amoureux. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience eux-mêmes. Mais peu importe. La seule chose importante dans cela, ce fut le changement entraîné par leurs sentiments.

Et ce matin là, lorsque SungGyu sorti de sa chambre, Thaïs sur ses talons. Tous les membres d'Infinite les regardèrent, choqués.

« SungGyu… qui… est-ce ? Tu as dormi avec une fille ? »

SungGyu et Thaïs se regardèrent, surpris.

« Vous la voyez ? »

SungGyu avait provoqué l'éclosion de sentiments en elle. Ces sentiments la rendaient plus humaine. Et sa part d'humanité prenait le dessus sur sa part de shinigami. Faisant disparaitre ses pouvoirs.

Il fallut expliquer toute l'histoire aux membres. Un long temps d'explication, l'allure de Thaïs et finalement l'apparition de sa faux finirent par les convaincre que c'était la vérité. Soutenant leur leader, les membres s'accommodèrent rapidement de la présence de Thaïs. Mais tout devint alors plus compliqué… Maintenant qu'elle était visible aux yeux de tous les humains, expliquer sa présence aux côtés de SungGyu auprès du manager, du staff ou des fans n'était pas chose facile. Des rumeurs commencèrent à circuler. Le harcèlement commença de la part de la presse mais également de la part des fans… La période de bonheur qu'ils avaient connus lorsque Thaïs n'était visible qu'à SungGyu étais bel et bien finie.

Ce soir-là, chacun ruminait dans son propre lit. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre de SungGyu, n'arrivant pas à s'endormir, ils ne pouvaient tous les deux s'empêcher de ressasser leurs problèmes. Mais voilà qu'une solution avait déjà germée dans l'esprit de SungGyu. Une solution qui avait été soufflée plus tôt par son manager qui se méprenait sur la nature de leur relation. « Ça ne me gêne pas que vous soyez ensemble. Les fans finiront par s'y faire. Quand ce sera officiel elles se calmeront. »

Officiel. Ce mot ne voulait pas sortir de sa tête.

-« SungGyu …» murmura-t-elle, interrompant ses pensées

-« Mmh ? »

- « Pardon de te causer tant d'ennui… »

Il avait pris sa décision. Il se leva et la rejoignit. Curieuse, elle se redressa également.

Il planta son regard dans celui, à présent gris pâle, couleur qu'il avait pris petit à petit depuis le jour de leur rencontre, de Thaïs. Il lui caressa la joue, passa une main derrière son cou, approcha son visage lentement. Thaïs dans un réflexe bien plus qu'humain ferma les yeux. Et il l'embrassa. Alors, sur leurs poitrines respectives la chaîne apparut, bien visible, allant d'un corps à l'autre, leurs deux cœurs a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et se brisât net. Les maillons se décomposèrent et disparurent. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient libres. Libres de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et de partir chacun de leur côté. Pourtant, si le lien de la mort avait cessé de les lier, un lien d'un tout autre type était né entre eux.

« Dorénavant… tu es humaine ? »

« Apparemment… »

« Tu es triste ? »

« Non. En cet instant, je suis cent fois plus heureuse que triste. »

« Tant mieux. Pourtant… tu ne pourras plus tuer personne. Tu n'es plus la mort. Maintenant tu es… mortelle. »

« Cela m'est égal. »

« Vraiment ? Pourtant la mort viendra un jour te chercher. Tu n'es pas effrayée ? »

« Non. »

« Pourtant… c'est la mort. »

« Oui. »

« Oui… mais ? »

« Mais… une vie avec toi vaut toutes les morts du monde. »

~ Fin ~


End file.
